ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Hunters Wiki:Administators
Administration Roles 'Moderators' Discussion Moderators are users who manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user along with closing and reopening threads *In the Forums, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments along with editing and deleting article comments Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia community's content. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled Administrators These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing * Very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Appoint and demote chat and forum thread moderators (with bureaucrats' approval). See for a guide on using admin functions. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one step up from administrators but share most of the abilities an administrator has. They are, in ways, the head of their wikia. Bureaucrats are also given the ability to make any other user on their wiki a moderator, administrator, and a bureaucrat. Other than that, they can also upgrade other users with a series of tools and abilities, if earned. Bureaucrats can also demote these rights if they are executed poorly or inappropriately. 'Staff' FANDOM, powered by Wikia, staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff if problems arise in a community that the current administrative team are not solving or are causing. Becoming an Administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one, which includes FANDOM Staff. Bureaucrats usually look for trusted users that possess the dedication, drive, time, and abilities to successfully contribute and maintain a wikia. These users must have hundreds if not thousands of contributions, but quality matters more than quantity. They must establish themselves as long-standing members who can respectfully engage with users and admins. Most of the time, rights are earned, not simply asked for and especially not demanded. Bureacrats will determine when and who to upgrade to adminship. If there are no active bureaucrats or administrators, create a Discussions page to determine a community consensus. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and FANDOM Staff can provide the rights (if the eligibility requirements are met). What Can't the Administrative Team Do? Administrators should not abuse their administrator powers; for example, blocking users over petty excuses or edits made in good faith. Administrators on this wiki aren't allowed to bully or intimidate other users by any means. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the community. Please use to contact FANDOM staff if problems arise in the community that the current administrative team are not solving or are causing.